fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Skorm's Bow
Skorm's Bow is a legendary longbow in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. It was rumoured to have once belonged to the god Skorm; however, the Oracle discredits this argument by dismissing the existence of the gods Skorm and Avo. It is the most powerful ranged weapon available, due to its ability to charge up indefinitely. It has a distinctive blood red plate that covers the wielder's bow hand. Description Fabled weapon of the Overberg, this Longbow carries dark and terrible secrets that seem to propel arrows with a unique power. Tips *To obtain this weapon, you have to earn enough evil points through sacrificing followers. Recruit the Henchmen that occupies Oakvale/Bowerstone South/Temple of Avo/Twinblade's Camp and sacrifice them at the Chapel of Skorm. Save the game before doing this. *A threshold of 750+ evil or more from 1 sacrifice will yield the bow. *Best time for max good players: 3am - 4am (arrow is at the middle of the night time range) or when you hear NPCs says "lights off" at the background. A good way to gain good points is by donating money to the Temple of Avo or eating tofu. *A well-timed sacrifice will yield more evil points. For the time of sacrifice, you must look at your alignment bar. A fully evil character will have to make the sacrifice just before sunset or while the time bar is in the dead centre of night; a fully good character will need to make the sacrifice at midnight. You should look at the time in the top right corner of your screen to help timing. However, the most accurate way to know the right time for the sacrifice is to use henchmen. You will know when the right hour has struck because the Henchmen will take their pay on the hour exactly. On that note, you want to start the sacrifice on the hour just before midnight (if you try to start right on midnight, you will actually miss the right sacrifice time, since it takes some time to actually go through the sacrifice process, and this will offset your sacrirfice time to just after midnight, which is too late). Start just before midngiht, and let all the cutscences play themselves out fully (rushing through them will make your sacrifice happen too soon). The overall point is that success with obtaining Skorm's Bow has to do with your alignment. It seems that the more extreme your alignment (fully good or evil), the better your chance at scoring enough evil points to obtain the bow. *Save your game at some point just before the right sacrifice time (at least an hour or two before midnight). If you don't get the Bow at the first try, reload your game and try again. Remember, the sacrifice has to actually ''happen ''on the midnight hour, not ''start ''on the midnight hour. *If you're doing the trader escort quest, go to the chapel of skorm right after they have had their break and sacrifice the dark hatted trader just before morning and you'll get it right away! *Another good way to determin what time it is is to use the sun dial in the Lookout point Picnic area. Notes *This weapon cannot be obtained without the Hero committing evil acts. *This bow can do more damage per hit than any other weapon without using any augmentations. A hit from Skorm's Bow is far more devastating than a regular hit from any other weapon. *If you charge the bow for long enough it will be able to theoretically kill anything in one shot due to it being able to charge up indefinitely. This also gives the benefit of having a high combat multiplier. Use skills/items at this point to gain a lot of experience. *If you eat a Moonfish you will instantly flip the clock from day to night. Using a moonfish to go directly to midnight not recommended (see comments in previous section), but to flip the clock to some time just before midnight is fine. *A fully evil Hero can use the follow expression to all the bandits in Twinblade's Camp, then sacrifice them all. *Another easy way is to just use "Follow" on hero guild NPC:s and lead them to the shrine. Gallery SkormBow.jpg Skorms bow acquired.jpg|Receiving Skorm's Bow Category:Fable Weapons